Pokémon Zero: Shadow Saga
| image = Pokémon Zero- Shadow Saga Logo.png | caption = Pokémon Zero: Shadow Saga logo | generation = Generation VII | players = 1-4 players | platform = Nintendo Wii U | category = RPG | developer = Genius Sonority | publisher = Nintendo | publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company | japanese release date = N/A | north america release date = N/A | european release date = N/A | south korean release date = N/A | australian release date = N/A | cero = A | esrb = E | acb = PG | oflc = G8+ | pegi = 3 | grb = ALL }} Pokémon Zero: Shadow Saga (Japanese: ポケットモンスターゼロ：シャドウレガシー, Pocket Monsters Zero: Shadow Legacy) is the sequel to Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. It is the third RPG in the Pokémon series to be made for a home console; it was developed by Genius Sonority for the Nintendo Wii U. Pokémon Zero: Shadow Saga takes place 15 years after its predecessor in a new region. It features Pokémon from all seven generations. Gameplay Story Setting Plot Blurb Zero Light Remains in the World! The Saga Continues! Using Shadow Pokémon, an evil organization has unleashed a sinister plot of world domination. With your Pokémon companion, and with the help of numerous friends along the way, you must fight against terrible foes and race against time to snag and purify the Shadow Pokémon and save the entire planet! Engage in fantastic battles with your friends! By connecting with a Nintendo 3DS, you can import and battle with your Nintendo 3DS Pokémon from Pokémon Summer and Winter, or Pokémon Equinox!'' Characters Locations Pokémon Starting In Party *Vaporeon - -type *Jolteon - -type *Flareon - -type *Espeon - -type *Umbreon - -type *Leafeon - -type In PC *Glaceon - -type *Sylveon - -type Snaggable Legendary Pokémon *Articuno - / -type *Zapdos - / -type *Moltres - / -type *Mewtwo - -type *Mew - -type *Raikou - -type *Entei - -type *Suicune - -type *Lugia - / -type *Ho-Oh - / -type *Celebi - / -type *Regirock - -type *Regice - -type *Registeel - -type *Latias - / -type *Latios - / -type *Kyogre - -type *Groudon - -type *Rayquaza - / -type *Jirachi - / -type *Deoxys - -type *Uxie - / -type *Mesprit - / -type *Azelf - / -type *Dialga - / -type *Palkia - / -type *Heatran - / -type *Regigigas - -type *Giratina - / -type *Cresselia - / -type *Manaphy - / -type *Darkrai - -type *Shaymin - / -type *Arceus - -type *Cobalion - / -type *Terrakion - / -type *Virizion - / -type *Tornadus - -type *Thundurus - / -type *Reshiram - / -type *Zekrom - / -type *Landorus - / -type *Kyurem - / -type *Keldeo - / -type *Meloetta - / -type *Genesect - / -type *Xerneas - / -type *Yveltal - / -type *Zygarde - / -type *Diancie - / -type *Hoopa - / -type *Volcanion - / -type *Cortelux - -type *Musclux - -type *Eosiro - -type *Astatho - -type *Omerao - / -type *Luvidaer - / -type *Anrovus - / -type *Shouruma - / -type *Phoenotus - / -type *Draboreth - / -type *Symmiquor - / -type *Ceredred - / -type *Hydralok - / -type *Liluna - / -type Given Wild Pokémon Starter Pokémon *Bulbasaur - -type *Charmander - -type *Squirtle - -type *Chikorita - -type *Cyndaquil - -type *Totodile - -type *Treecko - -type *Torchic - -type *Mudkip - -type *Turtwig - -type *Chimchar - -type *Piplup - -type *Snivy - -type *Tepig - -type *Oshawott - -type *Chespin - -type *Fennekin - -type *Froakie - -type *Acaraffe - -type *Chinfurra - -type *Pterapid - -type In-game trades Connectivity Staff Trivia *This is the first ''Pokémon RPG for the Nintendo Wii U. *The word "zero" in this game's title represents the fact that there is now zero light left in the world because Shadow Pokémon are now stronger and more numerous than ever before. It also refers to the lack of light in the world due to the corruption of Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon world and the ultimate light of the universe. *The phrase "Shadow Saga" in this game's title refers to the continuation of the storyline that began with Pokémon Colosseum. It also has to do with Ardos's revival of Cipher and how he continued the legacy of his father Greevil as the leader of the villainous organization by taking the Shadow Pokémon plan farther than Greevil ever dared. *Unlike its two predecessors, this game allows the player to choose his or her character's gender. *As in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, some of the Shadow Pokémon learn moves after Purification that are otherwise unobtainable for their particular species. *The ring around Arceus's back forms the "Zero" (0) in this game's logo. In other languages Category:Games Category:Pokémon Zero: Shadow Saga Category:Nintendo Wii U games